


Blake: a Dirge (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "Tit-willow" from The Mikado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake: a Dirge (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

On drear Gauda Prime a grim figure strode by  
Wond'ring Avon, Kerr Avon, where are you?  
His visage embittered, and blighted his eye  
Oh Avon, Kerr Avon, where are you?  
Just this minute, the lives of three men he's destroyed  
If asked, you would say, here's a man to avoid  
Especially by shipmates a touch paranoid  
Oh Avon, Kerr Avon, where are you?

E'en now as the Scorpio concludes its last quest  
Oh Avon, he's here, waiting for you.  
He's firmly resolved these newcomers to test  
Oh Avon, he's here, waiting for you  
But the crew are shot down and their plight it grows dire  
We're afraid Blake's precautions will shortly backfire  
Those rash hopes of good fortune begin to expire  
Oh Avon, he's here, waiting for you.

The shots they ring out and the crew they do fall  
Oh Avon, Kerr Avon, what made you?  
In that ill fated gall'ry their bodies all sprawl  
Oh Avon, Kerr Avon, what made you?  
The sad fate of our heroes just leaves us aghast  
Oh say it's not true, and the die is not cast  
For we cannot believe that they've all breathed their last  
Oh Avon, Kerr Avon, what made you?

 

 


End file.
